


It was see-through, yeah

by Tokilock



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Clothing, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, thank you sgk twitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokilock/pseuds/Tokilock
Summary: [syo on twitter voice] ren has a sexy and adult feel[otoya on twitter voice] wow





	It was see-through, yeah

**Author's Note:**

> no proofreading we cry over rensyo like men ...

“Sexy? Really?”

Stopping Syo in the doorframe, Ren watched as Ramaru and Otoya continued to walk ahead of them, the silver haired man keeping the attention of Otoya. He’d have to thank him later.

“Please do **_not_ **remind me-” Syo quickly spoke up, a light blush rising on his cheeks as he rose to push Ren’s face away from his own. Admittedly he still stood firm in his comment, but maybe he’d just gotten a little too passionate in talking about it, and the small clash with Otoya hadn’t helped much either. Once he had hit send on that tweet, he had heard Ren chuckle from across the room. Although thankfully it hadn’t taken too long to defuse the situation.

Except not really at the same time - it had ended up with himself almost being pinned in a doorframe under the arm of Ren himself. “Oh? Well, I’m flattered, Shortie.” The taller male laughed, moving his head to get away from Syo’s shoving hand. “You should be!” Syo huffed, gaze moving from Ren’s face, downwards, downwards- downw- **ah**.

He didn’t have to look back up at Ren’s face to see the smile curling on the other’s lips as he noticed how _absolutely_ on purpose Ren had ‘fumbled’ in putting on his jacket correctly. More of his see-through shirt was visible then necessary (at least for the filming and interview, on any other day he wouldn't have minded the view), and it took all his self control to grab the sides of his coat and move them to put it on properly rather than rip it off entirely and maybe get a personal viewing. But unfortunately, they actually had work to do. “Aww, did I do something wrong?” Ren teased, standing still as he let Syo fix up his jacket, earning an annoyed glance from the blonde. “Yes - listen - I _know_ you’re sexy. And _you_ know you’re sexy, but for this we have to dress according to the designer. Once this is all over, then you can go back to dressing however you want.” He dove into a lecture on the importance of fashion and how everything should be worn in a certain way to give off a certain look, etc, finishing up fixing his jacket before then stepping out of the doorway. “You sound like a mother, Shortie! But once again I’m touched by your kind words.” His partner spoke, moving to take the hat of Syo’s head in the process of Syo escaping.

“H-Hey!” The blonde piped up, turning back around to face Ren, grabbing his arm and lowering his hat back onto his head. No matter how much Ren resisted, Syo did have some physical strength over him. “Seriously, Ranmaru-senpai and Otoya will be wondering where we are.” He told the other, blinking as he realized Ren had leaned in closer, stealing a kiss from his lips before standing back up, a satisfied grin on his face. “And they’ll both be wondering why you’re beet red, Shortie!” Ren teased, moving past the blonde before then freezing in place.

“Aww, RenRen and Syotan are so adorable in love!” A loud, familiar voice spoke up, Syo spinning on his heel to see why Ren had frozen up. Reiji and Natsuki were peeking around the corner, mischievous grins on their faces. “Right? Rightt?” Natsuki laughed, waving to the two flower team members. The couple awkwardly waving back. “As much as we’d love to chat, we must be going!” Ren quickly broke the tension again, grabbing Syo’s hand as the two of them power walked their way to the interview.

“That’s what you get for being sexy.” Was all Syo could remark as they got away, laughing as he watched it be Ren’s turn for his face to go red.


End file.
